Hidden with the Dogs
by gylfie9
Summary: Shortly after his birth Naruto is given to his god mother Tsume to raise.   Along with his brother Kiba Naruto will become a shinobi of Konoha.  The Inuzuka way.  Pairings not yet decided.
1. Adoption, School, and Ninjas

**A/N. **So this is my first attempt at a longer story. Basically Naruto is adopted by Tsume and is raised as Kiba's brother. Feedback is always nice.

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or plot points from it.

The old man walked thorough the streets with a purpose. In his arms he gingerly held a bundle. A sharp left and he was in the compound. A woman stepped in front of him panting, sweat dripping down her brow. "Hokage-sama," she said respectfully, bowing.

"No need for formalities Tsume. I just came because well young Naruto here, well his mother died in child birth today." he held out bundle revealing the small blond, blue eyed, whiskered child snuggled into the blankets.

"You wish for me to adopt him" The man referred to as the Hokage could only nod. "Is he his?" A second nod. "To seal it in to his own son," the brunet murmured to herself. "Of course I'll raise him. It's the least I can do for Minato. Little Kiba will have a brother."

Sarutobi handed the child to her. "I'm sorry for your loss."

She held the sleeping baby in her arms. "It's not little Naruto's fault. He is the jailor. The best punishment for the fox would be to keep the boy happy."

He sighed. "If only the rest of the village were to see it as you do."

* * *

><p><strong>8 years later<strong>

"Breakfast!" the voice of Tsume Inuzuka echoed through the house waking everything in its path. Before finally reaching the room of the two brothers. The two of them blond, and brunet both groggily opened their eyes muttering something like five more minutes under their breath. Hastily trowing on clothes the made their way down to the kitchen before mum had any reason to scold them.

"So you both start the academy tomorrow, excited?"

"Of course mum," they both coursed.

"As you both know Korumaru pups were born yesterday, and I have decided it's time for you to met you partners." She inwardly smirked at the faces of here two pups. Ever since they could talk they had been asking about their ninken. Kiba was drooling and Naruto's blue eyes were wide his mouth almost hanging on the floor. It was just so funny. Hardly keeping the laughter out of her voice she spoke. "I guess I'll see you both at the nursery in 30 minutes."

Naruto was, even if not by birth, definitely an Inuzuka. Quick to anger and slow to forgive, once angered charged in without thought, and most importantly valued his pack above all else. For an eight year old he was about the right height, only about a centimeter shorter than his brother Kiba. Despite they fact that he was not born into it he is as proficient with the Inuzuka skills as his brother or any other clan member his age. He could understand the dogs, and was doing very well with the jutsu Tsume had showed him and Kiba. She had often wondered when, if ever he would learn the Namkaze, and Uzamaki clan jutsu. Despite his seemingly wonderful home life Naruto Inuzuka was not so lucky, when he journeyed out side of the compound he was often greeted with, glares, threats, and shouts of go away monster, and other things as such.

With some indirect encouragement from their mother, Naruto and his brother had dubbed themselves the prankster kings of Konoha. Their various pranks, from 'redecorating' the Hokage mountain, to dusting the Uchiha compound with a layer of bubble-gum pink 'snow'. These feats had caused them to be, if possible, even more well renown in the village, whose residents either laughed at the good fun, or complained about the childish attitude of the two young brothers. Despite all of this the Inuzuka brothers had yet to be caught or leave any evidence to point to them. Whenever asked Tsume said she didn't know if they had done it, but she did like to point out that a pair of six year olds would have to be very skilled at stealth to pull any of those thing off. In other words she was proud of them. Fugaku Uchiha was most displeased to learn that it had been a pair of kids let had lead him on such a wild goose chase.

Hana looked up as her mother entered the room. 'The pups?' the questioning look had asked. "They're over here," she replied leading her mother to the newborns. A pair of puppies sat in the basket each innocently licking the paws.

"Their names?" her mother asked.

"The white one is Akamaru and the other Aoimaru."

Aoimaru's fur was like golden sunlight. Bright yellow with small hints of red. Droopy ears and large warm brown eyes and he was the definition of a puppy that could beg at get away with it. His counter part Akamaru was identical except for color, his fur was white and pure as snow. A loud bark announced the arrival of the soon to be partners of the ninken. The racing brother stopped when they saw their sister and mother. "What did I tell you about running in the house," Tsume scolded.

"Eh..." The both scratched the back of their heads.

"Don't do it," Naruto said after along pause, like he had just won the lottery.

"Yeah what he said," Kiba added unhelpfully.

"Boys," their mother bellowed.

"Yes, kaa-san."

"Shut-up." "Now before I change my mind I'm going to give you your partners. It will be your job too take care of them. Got it?" Two nods. "Kiba this will be your partner. His name is Akamaru." She handed him the white puppy. "Naruto this will be yours. His name is Aoimaru." She handed him the gold one. "Now scat!" she yelled.

After the boys had fled the room Hana looked of to her mum and laughed. "Was that really necessary?" she asked. Tsume just shrugged, a smile seeping across he face, she may be getting older but she could still scare the hell out of people.

* * *

><p>Across the village a chunin sat sifting through paper. Iruka his name was, an instructor of the local ninja academy. He ran down the names of the new students again hoping to find something interesting. A Hyuga, an Uchiha, and the heirs to the Shika-Ino-Cho trio definitely made this class promising. When he reached the letter he gagged, there on this innocent piece of paper were two names that he dreaded teaching. Naruto Inuzuka and Kiba Inuzuka two harmless blots of ink, but what they implied was not so harmless. He had to teach the legendary Prankster kings of Konoha. He was in for a rough four years.<p>

The students dribbled in claiming seats next to their friends. At around eight thirty Iruka entered the room. "Hello class, my name is Iruka and I'm going to be your sensei for the next four years. Since were all going to be in class together why don't we go around the room and introduce our self's. Tell us your name and the reason you want to be a ninja."

Going around in a circle the kids stood up an introduced themselves. A plump, well fed, boy stood up. "Choji Akimichi, I want to be a great ninja like my father."

The scrawny boy next to him now stood up. "Shikamaru Nara, I want to live a normal life, marry a girl who's not too pretty and not too ugly, have two kids a boy and a girl, retire and die before my wife."

A blond boy with ocean blue eyes waited no time to speek. A golden puppy sitting on his head. "I'm Naruto Inuzuka and this is Aoimaru, I'm going to be Hokage some day and everybody in the village will have to acknowledge me. Dattabayo."

The boy next to him who was without a doubt his brother. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and I want to be a great ninja with my partner Akamaru." The dog on his head promptly barked in agreement.

A dark haired girl with lavender tinted pupil less eyes was now standing. "H-hinata Hyuga, I will get stronger and prove to people I am not weak."

The kid with a high collar and sunglasses now spoke. "Shino Aburame, I'm going to help protect the village and the people in it."

Blondie girl was talking now. "Ino Yamanaka, I want to help the village and marry Sasuke-kun."

Said boy now took his turn. "Sasuke Uchiha, I'm going to unlock my sharingan and surpass my brother Itachi."

The pink haired girl sitting next to Ino spoke shyly. "Sakura Haruno, I want to prove that you can have civilian parents and still be a great ninja."

The years flew by, and soon it was almost time to graduate from the academy. Each student had earned the own rep. Friend or foe Naruto and Kiba had learned what to expect from everyone in their year.

* * *

><p>– <strong>Stolen pages from the "Super Info Journal"<strong>byNaruto and **Kiba** ** – **

–_Flashback–_

The small boy gazed at the sky watching the clouds drift across the canvas of the sky. The green grass beneath him trembled slightly with the breeze. His pineapple shaped ponytail tried to find its place in the world at weird angle it was stuck at. Rolling over on the hill his eyes drifted towards the two boys, with heads together. Surely they were plotting something. Curiosity got the better of him. Pushing himself of the ground he strolled over to the others. "What are you doing?" he drawled out, only half expecting an answer.

"What's it to you pineapple head?" the brunet know as Kiba retorted.

"Well you're obviously planing something there, and I just wanted to know what was going to fail so miserably in advance so I could get a better laugh."

"You think you can plan better than us?" the blonde asked.

"Sure I can."

"Well then prove it and no cold feet later or you'll regret it."

And thus began the friendship between them mostly centered around plans, strategies, and pranks. Shikamaru was their adviser, the one who made sure all their plans were flawless, and concrete. And though neither of them would admit it he was better at pulling pranks too. So it was a good thing that they were much of a drag. Basically one of their best friends and a lazy genius.

_ – End flashback – _

Shikamaru Nara:

-Good friend. **He's too lazy to be any thing else. **So? **Well it would be to troublesome for him to have a rival. **Good point. **Of course. **Well as it was one of the first smart things you've ever said I won't try to deflate your ego. **Hey! **Haha.

-He is the heir to the Nara clan. **Well duh smartass.**

**-Best friend is Choji Akimichi. **Well aren't you observant now? **I'm very observant I'll have you know.**

-Extremely lazy. **He's a Nara. Whose the observant one now?**

**-The** **smartest person in the academy. Including the teachers.** Yeah he only fails school because taking tests is too troublesome.

-Loves the word troublesome. **Doesn't he say what a drag too. **Oh yah.

**-He would rather play games like shogi and go and watch clouds than do anything interesting.**

-Hair looks like a pineapple. **Which is why we call him pineapple head. We already know. **We all ready know all anyway. **You got me there.**

* * *

><p>–<em>Flashback–<em>

"All right class so today we are going to have you spar each other so we can determine your skill level of fighting, you job is the force the other out of the ring, render them unable to fight, or make them forfeit. You can do this however you want. First up Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Inuzuka."

Both of them entered the ring, settling into a taijutsu stance. "You fool how could you think you could even possibly beat an Uchiha. You should just forfeit now."

Naruto shrugged in response, yelping something to Aoimaru, who simply barked in response. That lack of response angered Sasuke, he was an Uchiha this brat should respect him. He decide he was going to teach this punk a lesson. A second later he charged, kunai drawn and aimed at Naruto's heart. The latter merely dogged, and Sasuke was thrown onto the ground, wincing in pain. Why did his leg hurt so much? A swerve of his head and he could see the bite marks that that stupid dog had left on him. In his anger he had forgotten about the puppy, and it had come back to bite him in the leg. Literally. He pushed himself up onto his feet only loss his balance again and fall on his face. "Winner Inuzuka Naruto," Iruka called out.

The blonde stepped forward standing right over the pitiful Uchiha. "See I could beat you any day, Sasuke."

From that point on the Uchiha had declared himself rivals with Naruto, and had taken to trying to kill him every time they sparred.

_ – End flashback – _

Sasuke Uchiha:

-He declared himself my rival. **Only after you beat him in a spar. **So? **So, it hurt his pride and he had to beat you to fix it. **And has he beat me yet? **Well no. **See me and Aoimaru always win, it really easy after he gets mad. He goes all insane and gets sloppy. **I know. It's pretty funny. **Glad to know I can make you laugh so much.

**-Heir to the Uchiha clan. **Well only because his brother is a missing nin. **The one who went psycho and massacred his entire clan. **Yeah him. Too bad he didn't get Sasuke too. **Maybe he got sentimental at the end. **Yeah right, sentimental. Leaving a traumatized kid to avenge his family and restore the clan. I'd feel bad for him if he wasn't such a jerk. **Me too. Wonder why the old man didn't have someone adopt him? **What! Even at the age of six Sasuke was probably like, "I don't need help. I'm Uchiha and Uchihas can deal with anything. I don't want those lesser peoples' pity.

-He lives on his own in the Uchiha compound. **Maybe we should ask him about that some time. **After our next prank? Wink, Wink. **Of course, lets ask Shika tomorrow.**

**-Is the biggest prat in all of Konoha. **Agreed.

-Like all Uchihas his ego and pride is bigger than all of fire country. Just because his name is Uchiha he thinks that entitles him to special privileges, and makes him better than everyone else. **Because losing to the deadlast in a spar makes you the best.**

**-Is an avenger, and probably would do anything for power.**

**-Almost every girl is in love with him.** Except for Hinata-chan.** Because she loves you, seriously why don't you just ask her out already.** What are you serious, when I asked her to be my friend she fainted. If I asked her out she'd probably have a heart attack.

-Can perform the giant fireball jutsu. **I want to learn that. **So do I, but it's an Uchiha jutsu. **So? **We can't learn it, It's not like Sasuke is gonna teach me anytime soon.

-Candidate to be Rookie of the year.

**-He calls me dobe. **Yeah and me baka.

-Black hair with a blue tint, that looks like a chicken's ass. Onyx eyes.

* * *

><p>–<em>Flashback–<em>

"Don't you hurt my Sasuke-kun," She whined, her innocent green eyes boring into Naruto.

"Um girl I think you've got it wrong Sasuke tried to kill Naruto," Kiba pointed out.

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun would never hurt a fly." Ino had joined in. Her hands were on her hips, swaying ever so slightly back and forth. Ferocious and ready for the kill she glared at him, daring him to argue.

Kiba had never really known how to deal with girls, and now being threatened by the two girls he had a crush on was not he greatest moment for him. Naruto had never understood how, they were okay looking but with personalities of harpies who would even want to be there friend. At least like someone who was nice like Hina-chan. Despite the how amusing this whole situation was, he decided it was time to step in and help his brother, he could tease him about it later. "Well girls despite how interesting this conversation has been I believe we'd better go now. Unless you want to join your Sasuke-kun on the floor."

Ino scampered away, she loved to scream but she knew better than to anger the Inuzukas to much. You'd never forget it. Pinky stayed however. Glaring right back at him. "Leave him alone. What has he ever done to you?"

"Well apart from being a prat..." Naruto never got to finish his sentence. "Ow," She had slapped him, Pinky had slapped him.

"If you want to hurt Sasuke, you have to get through me first."

_ – End flashback – _

Sakura Haruno:

-Hates me just because I'm Sasuke's rival.

**-Sasuke's #1 one fan girl. **What about Ino? **Fine they're tied. But she has actually gotten better. She isn't as obsessed anymore.**

-Always agrees with Sasuke.

**-Used to be Ino's best friend until they fought over Sasuke, now they are rivals for love of Sasuke. **What a stupid reason to end a friendship. Come on friendly competition is great. Look at us were always fighting.** It got to be a bit more than competition.**

-She's stupid and annoying. **And hot. **Shut up Kiba we all know about your crush, or should I say obsession, with her and Ino.

**-Parents are citizens, not ninjas. **Does that really matter? **Not really. **I've no idea who my real parents are but I'm still a good ninja.

-Has really good test scores but is horrible at actual fighting. **See my point. **That's just her, anyway she hits really hard. **You would know wouldn't you. **Kiba how can you like such scary girls.

**-Luscious bubble gum pink hair and beautiful sparkling apple green eyes. **Oh Kiba you've got it bad haven't you. **Shut up.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

– _Flashback –_

The lone boy sat in the grass watching intently as the ant crawled across his hand. The bugs were always near him, it's not like he could flip a switch and stop it. He wasn't creepy, was he? No he decided, he wasn't creepy they just didn't understand him. And didn't want to either. They had there groups and they didn't change them much. That was okay with him, well it wasn't, but he told himself otherwise. He wouldn't let other peoples mistakes anger him, he wasn't like that Uchiha kid. He always kept his cool, and he couldn't be provoked. He let his eyes wander over this zoo they called an academy, near the entrance he noticed something odd. Laying innocently in the grass, was a discarded empty can of spray paint. He had one of his bugs track the sent on the bottle. Half way through the village he realized where they were headed. This was the path to the Hokage monument.

The kikaichu stopped suddenly and he looked ahead. There atop the Yondamine, legs dangling of the cliff face sat Naruto, Kiba sat behind him, and from Shino's perspective it looked like he was pleading with him. "Hey," he called out not wanting to scare them. There heads whipped around, surprised. The ever faithful dogs a there feet yelped questioningly.

Naruto jumped up marching over to him. "Why are you here? Want to make fun of the poor demon?"

The boy who never spoke was at a loss for words. What did he mean demon. And where was that happy go lucky boy from the academy? This other side of Naruto was so different. "I'm sorry. I came here to talk to someone." He turned to leave.

"No don't go," Kiba was talking now. "What do you mean talk to someone?"

"No one will talk to me at the academy. They call me freak and won't talk to me."

"You can talk to us," Naruto seamed to have recover from his out burst. "The whole village hates me, for no reason. They call me demon, and freak, and I hate it. I'm going to become Hokage, and prove them all wrong."

Shino smirked underneath his collar, maybe he could learn something from this kid.

_ – End flashback – _

Shino Aburame:

-My best friend. **Hey! **Brothers don't count. **What? **Fine. My best friend after my brother. Happy? **Maybe.**

**-Heir to the Aburame clan.**

**-Always calm**. But if he's angry... **Oh god. He never forgave me for that did he? **Nope.

-Holds grudges forever.

-Practically worships logic. **He can out logic Shika and that is saying something. **Out logic isn't a word Kiba. **You're right it's two. **No I mean you can't say out logic it isn't a phrase. **Oh well.**

**-Can do this really cool thing with bugs. **See how great it's for pranks.

-Unspoken most of the time.

**-Does really well in school.**

-Called a freak, like me. **You're not freak. **Thanks for your support brother.

* * *

><p>–<em>Flashback–<em>

"You want to paint the Hokage monument?"

"Well yeah, again. But better this time. Dattebayo."

The boy next to him grabbed a handful a meat with his chopsticks before talking. "You and Kiba painted the mountain before that is so cool."

"That was you?"

"Well duh Shikamaru, I mean we were the prankster kings of Konoha for a reason. Who else would think to pain the monument?" Kiba reprimanded him. Come on he was proud of his pranking achievements. Who wouldn't be?

"All right so you want us to help how?" Shikamaru asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Building it," Naruto causality replied.

"Building what," Shikamaru asked again, getting more and more wary by the second.

"The puppet," they told him simultaneously. No this was really starting to scare him. He had heard the plan already, or at least the bit of it they were willing to share or needed help with, and from what he could tell it was insane, but brilliant, and if they could pull it off just might work. Or this was getting more and more troublesome, who in their right mind would try to paint over the Hokage monument, with paint that turned bright orange, pink, and red when it rained, using a puppet. Plus the were controlling it with one of Suna's prized jutsus, which how they got their hands on and had time to learn it he didn't even want to know.

Choji looked excited, his eyes sparkling, which could have been from the fact that Kiba and Naruto's mother had cooked a feast for them, but Shikamaru knew better, Choji had yet to get a chance to help in one of there legendary pranks and was thrilled at the thought of helping them. Whether or not that involved wood working. He wondered why he had ever told them that Choji was good at building things. It had just come up and he had no idea at the time that they would enlist him to help. Currently they were discussing the plans Naruto had come up with and Choji was making a few changes but it looked like Naruto had been pretty good at drawing and thinking of all the details.

"Do you want me to put any hidden traps so it can be used as a weapon?" Choji asked. Naruto was almost drooling. But he managed a nod. "All right I'll bring it over when I'm done. Maybe a couple of weeks."

"That will be great." Kiba supplied.

_ – End flashback – _

Choji Akimichi:

**-Heir to the Akimichi clan**

-Friend

**-Pineapple head's best friend.**

-Is always eating. **Yeah but never call him fat or you'll... **Die? **Yep!**

**-Really, Really strong.**

-He is really good at wood working. **'Snort' do you still have that puppet? **Hell yeah, it's my surprise attack. I haven't even used it on Sasuke.

* * *

><p>– <em>Flashback –<em>

Weak, I'm weak. I can't even stand up to my cousin. At this rate Naruto-kun will never notice me. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as she aimlessly wandered through the village. She looked up towards the sky, its cheeriness mocking her. The sun high up in the cloudless sky. A snowy white blur crashed into her. The white blur which she now recognized as the puppy Akamaru, leaned over to lick her face as she lay sprawled on the ground. "Akamaru, Akamaru where are you?" Kiba's voice bounded towards them. "Oh hi Hinata." He held out a hand to pull her up which she gladly excepted. "There you are." the little white puppy tried tho hide behind he legs as he noticed Kiba. She knelt down scooping him into her arms, and handed him over. "Thanks Hinata."

"Is Naruto-kun here?" she asked not sure what she wanted the answer to be.

"No he's at home training." Well not quite, more like perfecting the next prank but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Oh, alright. Can I talk to you?" the question was unexpected on both sides, Kiba was sure that after she heard Naruto wasn't here she would leave, and Hinata didn't even know why she said that it just came out.

"What about?"

"N-naruto-kun." That made sense now.

"Well, what about him?" he didn't mean it to come out harsh.

"What does he think of me?"

"Well, he thinks you're nice, smart, and that you just need a little more confidence." and he thinks you're really pretty, but he'd promised Naruto not to tell her this.

"Thanks," she told him bonding away. Naruto-kun likes me. I'm going to get stronger for him, by the end of the year I'll be as good as Sasuke. And it worked too. She had become Naruto's friend, this was a big step in getting him to notice her.

"Well that was weird," Kiba muttered as she walked away.

_– End flashback – _

Hinata Hyuga:

**-Good friend.**

-Heiress to the Hyuga clan

**-Runner up to the rookie of the year. **She should have beat him. **I know but unfortunately the first year counts too. **Meh, the fact that she got better should count for something. And Sasuke keeps losing in spars. **Only to you. **He only fights me. **I know. And your bad grades lower your standing. **Yeah dobe. **I like being the dead last people under estimate me and I don't have to do any work.**

-Always kinda shy around me. **'Snorts' Baka. **What do I not understand. **Nothing dobe.**

**-Kind, unlike the rest of her clan. **Hey don't insult Hinata-hime's family. **You and your crush. **Hey. **You don't even deny it.**

-Her byakugan is useful for pranks. **Gotta love it.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

_ – Flashback - _

"Sasuke-kun are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Her shrill voice reverberated through the trees.

"Hn," came the reply, bored as ever.

"How did I get stuck with you two again?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Thanks a lot it was you who fell in the first place."

"Hn"

"Teme!"

"Be nice to Sasuke-kun."

"Why should I he's not nice to anybody."

"Uchiha's don't need to be nice."

"Uchiha this, Uchiha that. Who cares."

"The name of Uchiha demands respect,"

"What about Inuzuka?"

"Upstarts."

"Well since we all get along so well lets work together and com pleat this assignment." Naruto loved sarcasm and best yet it annoyed Sasuke to no end.

"Send the dog scouting then."

"Don't give me orders, and for your information I already did. We need to go left."

"Naruto?" Ino slowed down to run beside him.

"Yes Ino?"

"Why do you Sasuke so much?"

"He always so mean to everybody, he thinks he's better than them just because of his name. You girls need to stop obsessing about him so much, it's annoying and it will make you a bad kunochi. If you really want to help the village you would do better to focus on things other than Sasuke."

She looked at him curiously as if she was really taking him seriously. He doubted it but then again with girls anythings is possible.

_End flashback –_

Ino Yamanaka:

-Sasuke's #2 fan girl. **I thought you said she was tied with Sakura. **Nah you were right she's gotten a bit better. I wonder why?

**-Heiress to the Yamanaka clan.**

-Helps out at her family's flower shop after school.

**-Has gotten pretty good with her family's mind transfer jutsu. **Yeah it's scary. **All you have to do is dodge it.**

-She loves flowers, she even knows which are poisonous.

**-Wants to marry Sasuke-kun.**

-She used to be best friends with Sakura until they had a falling out.

* * *

><p>The genin exams were simple or so the brothers had thought. A survival exercise, and written test, and practical test. Of course paired together they aced the survival part. They both managed to <em>pass <em>the written part, and now they just had to perform a jutsu. "The test this year will be to perform a bushin jutsu," Iruka explained to the graduating class. Naruto groaned, that was his worst, he could do all of the other ones but this one, and he wasn't sure why. One by one they were called into the separate room, and finally... "Naruto Inuzuka," Iruka called. He walked into the room slowly. He was nervous and he was willing to admitted it.

"Iruka sensei?" he asked his favorite teacher timidly.

"Yes Naruto."

"Um... is there an other jutsu I could perform, because I know I can't do it? What about the man beast clone with Aoimaru?"

"No Naruto, you like the rest of the class have do perform the bushin jutsu. But I'm glad you asked, it shows you know you limits. Anyway it doesn't matter as long as you passed the other two you'll be fine. But how about you try it anyway, it'll be good practice."

"Alright." Naruto shaped his hands in the correct symbol. With a poof of smoke a blonde figure appeared lying on the floor, his sickly face and x-ed out eyed made him look dead.

"Worth a shot," Iruka told him.

The academy students stood along the wall waiting to be called up to receive their new haitai. "How did you do?" Kiba asked him.

He just shrugged, "same as usual." his indifference was apparent. If Iruka was right, which he always was it wouldn't matter.

* * *

><p>One by one they left the room. Kiba's name was called and he left the room waving as he mouthed the word ramen. Naturally he would be after Kiba. But he wasn't called, did they forget him? He doubted it. The room was empty now, he had failed. Four years of studding and he hadn't even made it to genin. How pathetic. He shuffled out of the room not even trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to pour out of his eyes.<p>

His was sitting on the swing, his swing. He dared not look up, he didn't want to see his classmates celebrating their achievement, the one he fail. Footsteps, he could hear footsteps. Someone was running towards him from behind. He just ignored them, it didn't matter, they were either going to tease him, or try to comfort him. Both things would fail so it didn't matter. His brother's voice snapped him out of his trance. "...aruto, are you there Naruto?" merely blinking he processed to do nothing. "NARUTO! ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING BAKA! NA!-RU!-TO!"

The screaming somehow managed to reach the brain of the oblivious blond. Completely out of the loop he unintelligibly mumbled. "Wha?"

"Naruto listen. It doesn't matter if you failed, I'm an Inuzuka, and Inuzuka's never leave a member of their pack behind. I'm going to return this and stay at the academy next year with you." Kiba stated. Handing him the headband. He didn't know what to say, his brother was giving all of that up for him.

"No!" he shouted.

"What?"

"I won't let you. You worked really hard to get that headband. I won't let you give it up. I swear to you I'll have one of those by tomorrow. If I don't I leave Konoha. I promise I'll have one and be with the rest of the graduating class tomorrow. I never go back on my word, that's my nindo, my ninja way." Then he ran, not sure where he was going,he just ran. Legs slapping against concrete. Sweat running down his face. He let his legs carry him.

* * *

><p>Tsume stared at her son. "THEY DID WHAT?" she roared nearly knocking Kiba over.<p>

"They rigged it," he told her again. Afraid of her response. "They chose the jutsu they knew was his worst and they graded him unfairly, Akamaru told me he put the exact same answers as me and he failed and I didn't."

"What happened after that?"

"I told him that I was an Inuzuka, that Inuzuka's never leave there pack behind, and that I would give up the headband and stay the next year with him." A small smile appeared on her lips as he spoke.

"Well there won't be any need for that I'm going straight to the Hokage. And he is going to give Naruto the headband that is rightfully his."

"Um mum."

"Yes Kiba."

"Well there is more. After that Naruto told me that he wasn't going to let me throw away all my hard work. And he promised that he would get a headband by tomorrow, or leave Konoha."

"He what?"

"That's what he said."

"Alright, Alright. Stay here while I'm out in case he returns. I'm going to the Hokage."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on a roof his legs swinging of the edge, back and forth, back and forth. A figure approached him from behind. "Mizuki sensei?" he asked.<p>

Mizuki looked at him "Naruto, there is still a way to graduate. If you can get the scroll of seals and learn one of the jutsus in it by tonight, I'll passes you."

"Really?" he asked his voice full of hope.

"Yes just don't tell anyone, about it." If Naruto found this last rule a little odd he didn't mention it. Mizuki chuckled as the young boy bounded into the dark streets. Kids were so gullible these days they would do anything you told them to.

* * *

><p>The Hokage looked up the endless paperwork, and let the guard enter the room. "Hokage-sam, the scroll of seals is missing and we believe one Naruto Inuzuka stole it."<p>

"Do you have any proof on that matter?"

"No. Hokage-sama, but that scroll has many forbidden techniques, if it fell into the wrong hands. Things could get bad"

"I know. Send a few teams to search for it."

"Hai."

The Hokage knew why Naruto was always blamed for these things and it was coming to his attention that the boy would need to know soon. He just hoped Naruto would take it the right way. He didn't know what to tell him about his parents, though if he could trust him to keep to Kuubui secret he had to be able to keep other things such as the name Namikaze or secret. Despite the fact that he would have bet money on the fact that it really was Naruto and/or Kiba who had pulled all those pranks, he'd never had proof. He seriously hoped Naruto didn't steal the scroll, it was one thing to paint a mountain, even he had secretly laughed at the way his face had been redecorated, but another to steal one of Konoha most prized jutsus. Bright orange was defiantly not his color he decided, that was one that the Uzumaki's could keep on there own. Even raised by Tsume he was defiantly his parents kid. Bright orange, dattebayo, and the ability to never give up and make friends with almost anybody.

He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as a woman and a loud dog, ran into the room, she had never cared much for the formalities, the other clan heads had. "Naruto is missing!" She screamed. Making the whole building shake.

"What?"

"The teachers rigged the test, so that he would fail, and then he promised Kiba he would get a headband by tomorrow or leave Konoha."

"Calm down, Tsume. Naruto will be fine. But we also have found that the scroll of seals is missing."

"My Son is Missing!"

"I know Tsume, but there is a chance the scroll is with him."

"You blame my son?"

"No I am merely saying that someone in Naruto's state of mind might believe anything that might get him to graduate."

"You're saying someone might have tricked him to get the scroll for themselves."

"He wouldn't trust just anybody though I've taught him well enough."

"It might have been a teacher."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the clearing, the scroll lay in front of him. The first jutsu listed was the Kage Bushin. He placed his hands in the correct seal, and released his chakra, bingo right next to him stood to clones. Aoimaru sniffed them, before barking his approval to Naruto, confirming the fact that he had done a good job. The two of them winked, before dispelling themselves.<p>

Press the blue botton.

You Know you want to.

!

!

V


	2. I'm Whose Son Again?

**A/N: Hey gylfie here. Sorry about the slow update, I kinda fail at updating on a regular basis. I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted it kept me motovated and helped me work out some plot details. Well you can go and read now and I'll contionue at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"You mastered the Kage Bushin jutsu?" Tsume knew her son had potential, but to master a jonin technique in a few hours, that was unheard of.

Naruto had just gotten back from the forest, Iruka's haitai shining on his forehead, and had bounded into the hokage's office, excitedly babbling about graduating, Iruka sensei, kage bushin, and Mizuki sensei telling him to steal the scroll and learn a jutsu from it. "Yes I can make about a hundred, that's how I save Iruka sensei." He was jumping up and down trilled about his new jutsu.

"Naruto slow down and tell us the whole story, starting from what Mizuki told you."

And the two adults listened, wincing and glaring when they heard about Mizuki, and reassuring him that Iruka was right about the fox. Tsume had fiercely proud look in her eyes. When he had finished his tale, the Hokage opened a drawer of his desk removing a scroll. "Naruto this is for you, I was going to wait until you became chunin to give this to you, but I believe your have proved your self worthy of knowing today. It is from your parents, and sincerely hope you do not hate them, or us for not telling you after you read it. They were truly good people, smart and caring and even though they died the day you were born they truly loved you."

Naruto took the scroll for him gingerly, almost scared at the prospect of finding out who his true parents, sure he loved his family but as an orphan it was some thing he had always wonder about his birth parents. Recognizing the blood seal he bit into his finger swiping a trail of blood across the swirling pattern. Instantly the scroll unfurled its self, and writing appeared on the parchment. The handwriting was neat and formal but at the same time sincere.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ If you are reading this it means that you have made chunin, if you have I congratulate you, or Sarutobi has deemed you worthy enough to know some of the greatest secrets of our village. I'm truly sorry that you must carry the burden of having the nine-tailed fox sealed within you, but I know that with my and your mothers blood you have the greatest ability to restrain the beast and control it. But you must remember that you are not the beast itself but the jailor. You are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the one who keeps the fox at bay. I did not wish to give you this burden but I had no choice, I hope that you do not hate me though I would understand if you did. Know that I will always love you and be watching over you._

_On a brighter note at the bottom of this not I have left another blood seal with information on our clan the Namikaze, and my notes on my two personal jutsu. I wish you well learning them and believe that you might be the one to finally complete them. If you need any help with them I advise that you seek out either my teacher Jiriaya of the Sannin or my student Kakashi Hatake._

_Yours Truly, _

_Minato Namikaze _

_'I don't hate you father,'_ a tear slid down Naruto's cheek. As more writing scrolled itself across the page. This time it was more elegant, but Naruto could tell that it was written in haste.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ Your father is an idiot, a noble idiot, but still I digress. He has made you a jinchūriki, against my wishes you are like me cursed by the power of human sacrifice. For that is what it means to carry a tailed beast within you. Know that you are not alone there are others like you in fact most of the villages have at least one, they are shunned and hated for what they contain, but they are not evil they are merely people like you and I, though they do have a habit of being excellent shinobi. Like you I was the jinchūriki of the nine-tailed fox. My family hailed from whirlpool country and I was the second among them to have the fox sealed within me. I ask you not to listen to the people that say the the Kyūbi is an evil, unintelligent beast. She is not. She is one of the most intelligent beings I have ever met, she may be clever and cunning like any other fox, but she is also caring and loyal to those she considers her friends. I only ask you to met her with an open mind and to be respectful, as she was one of my greatest friends. I'm afraid my time on earth is ending soon, I will always love you with all my heart my son, and know that sealed into the "birthmark" on you left arm is the Uzumaki family ring, my notes on the Uzumaki clan jutsu, and my research on the other jinchūriki and their locations. If you ever wish for information on me or you father you should ask you godmother Tsume Inuzuka, and if she didn't adopt you I swear I will find a way to kill her from the afterlife._

_Best Wishes and Love from Your Mother, _

_Kushina Uzumaki_

Tsume and Sarutobi looked at Naruto strangely, he was chuckling and from the look on his face hewas trying his hardest not to burst into laughter. He rolled up the scroll clutching it close to his heart. "Thank you," he nodded to Sarutobi.

"You understand that you can't just go around giving out this information, and that it has been, and is being kept secret for your own protection. You may only give out this information to people you trust completely."

"Yes, but I am aloud to tell Kiba and Shino, right."

"Only tell people that you can trust with your life, but understand that the more people that know the more likely it is that the information will get out."

"I understand. My father mentioned a Kakashi Hatake, would it be possible for me to meet him."

"It is possible" the old man mused. There was going to have to be a change in team arrangement anyway. "Naruto you may leave I wish to speak with your mother a bit more. And make sure to keep that scroll safe." Naruto bowed with a polite arigato, before walking quietly out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Who do you think he would work well with," the third Hokage questioned.<p>

"I had hoped for Kiba to be on a tracking team, but Naruto would work better with Aburame san and Hyuga san." Tsume had an odd twinkle in her honey brown eyes.

"The owner of the dog contract is a decent tracker is he not," Sarutobi was smirking now.

"He is decent."

* * *

><p>If you were looking for a freshly minted shinobi of Konoha named Kiba Inuzuka, you would find him trying to comfort his emotionally confused brother. Kiba knew that he was in shock but it hadn't quite set in yet, and his brother need him more at the moment, than his mind needed to register the information thrown at it. He was on some kind of adrenaline his mind was moving at warp speeds to process what Naruto had told him. It didn't change his opinion of his brother at all, Naruto was still the same brother he had grown up with. It was just well simply put, shocking. But if he was honest with himself it made sense, kind of like he was filling the last pieces in the puzzle of his brothers past. It explained why Naruto had so many canine traits, and why he could still speak to dogs even though he was not an Inuzuka by birth, Kiba was willing to bet that Naruto could converse with any canine, and why he always felt a kind of déjà vu when looking at a picture of the fourth. He wished he was better at this sort of thing, the comforting thing that girls were good at, he just sat there awkwardly with his sobbing brother in his arms. It wasn't often that Naruto was like this, he was very good at concealing his emotions behind that goofy smile of his, and now all of it was coming out all out once.<p>

**A/N: Sorry that it is kinda short but I should be coming out with the next chapter soon, which is between now and later. If my spelling really bad I appologize, but I do not have a beta, eh. I already have Naruto's team planed out, but if you have any suggestions for the other teams please tell me. I LOVE WRITING LETTERS! Just so you know. So reveiw, eh. We all that button needs a little love.**


End file.
